reddeadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tumbleweed
thumb|230px|Tumbleweed Tumbleweed ist ein Ort aus Red Dead Redemption, der sich in Gaptooth Ridge, New Austin befindet. In seiner Blütezeit war Tumbleweed eine Siedlung von der Größe Armadillos. Es wurde eine Eisenbahnstrecke von Armadillo nach Tumbleweed gebaut. Viele Bewohner verließen den Ort, als die Geistersichtungen zunahmen, sodass sie letztendlich zu einer Geisterstadt verkam und nun nur noch als Unterschlupf für eine Bande dient. Gebäude Man kann in Tumbleweed einige Gebäude in allen möglichen Stadien des Verfalls vorfinden, wobei ihre frühere Aufgabe weiterhin erkennbar ist. Kirche thumb|200px Im Osten der Stadt steht eine kleine Kirche mit weißen Dachschindeln und einem kleinen Kirchturm. Im Inneren ist es alles ein einziger Raum und hat acht Kirchenbänke mit einer Kanzel an der Front. Trotz einiger Löcher in dem Gebäude ist es das vielleicht am besten erhaltene Gebäude in Tumbleweed. Ebenfalls im Inneren stehen auf der Kanzel die Worte "The Devil has got into that beast" (dt. Der Teufel ist in diese Bestie gefahren). Außerhalb der Kirche gibt es einen kleinen Schuppen und einen Friedhof. Seltsamer Weise sehen einige der Grabsteine neu aus und sind teilweise sogar noch ohne Beschriftung, während andere schon sehr alt und verblasst wirken. Gräber *Herbert Forth :1858 – 1901 :Liebevoller Vater von Moses :Dieses Grab kann er nicht ausrauben *Hier ruht Isabel Feaney :Von der Ridgewood Farm :1881 – 1905 *Butch Somers 1876 – 1900 :Viehdieb gehängt am eigenen Strang *In Erinnerung an Hattie Tanner :Gestorben 18. März 1898 :11 Jahre alt, zu früh gegangen *Name unbekannt, da Grabstein beschädigt :Nahm sich das Leben am 8. September 1906 *Amelia Eaves :Gestorben am 8.7.1849 An der Cholera :Im Alter von 25 Jahren *Hier ruht Obediah Graves :1867 – 1886 :Gehängt für einen Mord, den er nicht beging *Hier ruht Grace Blankenship :Verstorben am 15. Mai 1907 :Hinterlässt ihren liebevollen Mann Jeb *Houston Greenup :1872 – 1905 :Er war nicht so schnell, wie er dachte *Elenora Riddick :Verstorben am 27. Juni 1882 :25 Jahre alt :Im Herzen Anderer weiter zu leben ist das ewige Leben *Name unbekannt, da Grabstein beschädigt :1852 – 1881 :So besoffen, dass er den Tod vergaß *Lincoln Crenshaw :29. April 1904 :Ein Leben voller Sünde, fein rausgeputzt und ohne Ziel *Truman Briggs :25. August 1892 :Von der Mätresse geliebt, von der Ehefrau ermordet Gemischtwarenladen Die Ruinen des Gemischtwarenladens befinden sich an der Ostseite von Tumbleweed und besteht aus Holz. Im Inneren befinden sich drei Fässer, ein Tresen, ein kleines Regal und eine Registrierkasse. Außerdem wehen die Reste von Vorhängen im Wind. Prüfungsamt Das Prüfungsamt ist ein Amt, um die Mineralien hinsichtlich ihrer Reinheit prüfen. Das Vorhandensein eines solchen Amtes legt nahe, dass Tumbleweed eine Bergbaustadt und möglicherweise Umschlagplatz für Gaptooth Breach war, bevor es pleite ging. Das Prüfungsamt gehörte der Spickin Mining Company. Im Inneren des Amtes findet man einen Tisch, ein Regal, ein Tresen, eine Registrierkasse und einen Ofen. Es befindet sich nördlich vom Gemischtwarenladen. Saloon Ein typischer Western-Saloon befindet sich im Norden Tumbleweeds. Er beinhaltet eine alte Bar, welche übersät ist mit leeren und zerbrochenen Flaschen, ein Piano, Reste verschiedener Tiere, ein Wagenradkronleuchter und ein Büro im Obergeschoss. Die Uhr an der Wand funktioniert trotz ihres Alters und der Vernachlässigung. Im Freien Spiel findet man im Büro das Bolt Action Gewehr. Gefängnis Ein heruntergekommenes Gefängnis aus Ziegelstein, welches in drei Räume unterteilt ist, mit den verrosteten Resten einer Gefängniszelle. Man findet es im Nordwesten der Stadt und westlich vom Saloon. Sheriffbüro Es besteht aus einem einzigen großen Raum. Alles was übriggeblieben ist, ist ein Schreibtisch und einige Stühle. Es befindet sich im Westen der Stadt. Wohnstätten Im Süden der Stadt, sind drei unbenannte, in einer Reihe gebaute Gebäude, welche möglicherweise Apartments oder Wohnhäuser waren. Alle sind mit mindestens zwei Betten und diversen Flaschen mit selbstgebranntem Schnaps bestückt. Scheune Sie ist das südlichste Gebäude in Tumbleweed. Die Scheune war zum Unterstellen von Pferden gedacht. Dieses Gebiet ist übersät mit Müll, wie etwa Ambossen, Spucknäpfen und Wagenrädern. Manchmal findet man zahme alte Pferde in dem Gehege der Stadt. Villa Auf einem Hügel im westlichsten Teil der Stadt befindet sich das größte Gebäude in Tumbleweed: Eine Villa. Anscheinend hat hier der Stadtverwalter gewohnt. Auf dem Gebiet um die Villa findet man einen kleinen Stall, einen Pavillion, verlassene Wagen und verschiedenen Müll. Die hölzerne Villa wurde auf einem Fundament aus Stein mit Keller gebaut. Die Villa ist eines von wenigen Gebäuden im Spiel, welches einen Keller hat. Keller Er hat Wände aus Stein, mit drei ungleich großen, die Steinwände unterstützenden, Stützen und eine Holzwand durch welche eine Hufeisenform entsteht. Der Boden ist dreckig. Man findet verschiedene Behälter, Boxen und Stühle, sowie einen Sarg und eine Matratze. Erdgeschoss Das Erdgeschoss besteht aus dem vorderen Raum, einem Abstellraum und einer Küche. In dem vorderen Raum steht ein Piano, zwei umgekippt Sofas ein hölzerner Verschlag, eine große Feuerstelle und eine voll funktionstüchtige Standuhr. Der Boden ist voll mit Müll und Deckenplatten. Die Küche hat einen Ofen, einen langen Tisch und verschiedene zerbrochene Stühle. Das Abstellzimmer hat einen Schreibtisch mit einigen Gefäßen darauf, einige Fässer und ein zerbrochenes Regal. Obergeschoss Im Obergeschoss befinden sich zwei Schlafräume. Beide haben ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer mit Wohnstube. In beiden Schlafgemächern befinden sich verschiedene Möbel, wie Betten, Stühle, Tische, Schränke und Nachttische. Trivia *Der dritte Schatz Level 4 der Schatzsucher-Herausforderungen liegt im Keller der Villa versteckt. *Neben einem Grab steht eine Lampe. Schießt man auf diese öffnet sich das Grab. Bandenversteck Wie bei fast allen Bandenverstecken gibt es auch in Tumbleweed zwei Szenarien, um die Bandenversteck-Herausforderung abzuschließen: Entweder müsst ihr einen Sheriff im alten Gefängnis der Stadt befreien und euch mit ihm gemeinsam durch die Stadt schießen oder ihr seid komplett auf euch allein gestellt. Trifft Letzteres zu, geht folgendermaßen vor: Beginnt am besten an der Kirche und geht hinter den Kisten auf der Straße vor euch in Deckung. Erledigt dann zuerst den Mann im Fenster rechts von euch und nehmt euch dann den Banditen auf dem Balkon zu eurer Linken vor. Achtet vor allem auch auf den Räuber, der etwas weiter vor dem Balkon am Boden steht. Habt ihr diese drei Schergen erledigt, bleibt noch eine Weile in Deckung und erschießt die Gang-Mitglieder auf dem Hauptplatz des Ortes. Rückt dann weiter vor und versucht, schon von Weitem den Banditen auf dem Saloon rechts zu erwischen. Alternativ könnt ihr auch Dynamit in seine Richtung werfen und hoffen, dass der Letzte von ihnen im Saloon gleich mit ins Jenseits geschickt wird. Ist dies der Fall, könnt ihr euch sofort auf den Weg zur Villa machen, um dort aufzuräumen. Geht hinter einem Stein am Hang oder hinter der kleinen Mauer in Deckung und erledigt die Männer auf der Terasse mit einem Scharfschützengewehr. Achtet darauf, dass sich oftmals noch ein Räuber im Dachfenster befindet und dieser schwer zu treffen ist. Sind draußen alle Typen erledigt, lauft ums Haus herum und geht in den Keller. Sucht dort gleich hinter dem Mauervorsprung rechts Deckung und erledigt den Typen, der euch kurz darauf direkt vors Visier läuft. Knallt dann die restlichen Gang-Mitglieder ab und das Bandenversteck ist abgeschlossen. Geisterstadt Verschiedene Charaktere und Geschehnisse während des Spiels verweisen vage darauf, dass es in Tumbleweed spukt. *Die Lichter in der Kirche flackern (was durch die Vernachlässigung kommen kann). *Eine große Anzahl von Fledermäusen kann man abends gegen 18 Uhr und morgens gegen 6 Uhr bei der Villa umher fliegen sehen. Die Fledermäuse findet man ausschließlich hier und man kann sie nicht töten. *Die Wände des Erd- und des Obergeschosses wechseln ab und zu die Farbe. *Man kann den ganzen Tag einen Hund bellen hören, doch wird man nirgends einen sehen. *Die Geräusche von Schritten und das Gespräch von Leuten kommt daher, dass Menschen im Obergeschoss der Villa sind. Für den Spieler ist es unmöglich in den Raum zu gelangen, in dem die Menschen sind. *Manchmal steht ein Mann mit Bart, grünem Hut, grüner Jacke und roter Krawatte im Erdgeschoss, nahe der Treppe. Dieser ist ein Schaulustiger, den man ebenfalls in Manzanita Post beim Lagerfeuer finden kann. Er ist aber auch manchmal Teil der Bande, welche sich in Tumbleweed versteckt. *Gegen 19 Uhr abends werfen einige Bäume geisterhafte Schatten. Zeitungsartikel The Blackwater Ledger No. 000053 Spuk in Tumbleweed? Seit den ersten meldungen über Gespenster im verlassenen Städtchen Tumbleweed berichten Besucher auch weiterhin von unnatürlichen Ereignissen und Wahrnehmungen. Einige wollen die Geister von Toten gesehen haben, andere Gespenster, Dämonen oder Feen. Unser Reporter vor Ort fand dafür zwar keine Beweise, doch wir fordern unsere Leserschaft auf, alle übernatürlichen Vorkommnisse in der Gegend zu melden. The Blackwater Ledger No. 000056 Noch mehr Geister bevölkern Tumbleweed Die Stadt Tumbleweed, von der die Bevölkerung schon lange annimmt, dass sie von bösen Geistern heimgesucht wird, hat wieder Dutzende von Menschenleben gefordert. Der Ort war übersät mit Leichen und Waffen, was die Gebildeteren und Sachlicheren unter uns zu dem Schlusse führt, dass er sich hier eher um Menschenwerk als um Geisterspuk handelt. Gerüchte über versteckte Reichtümer in Tumbleweeds verlassenem Herrensitz mögen die Auseinandersetzungen verursacht haben, doch vorerst bleibt das Rätsel ungelöst. Auszeichnungen / Herausforderungen *[[Böse Geister|'Böse Geister']] Beende die Bandenverstecke Tumbleweed und Tesoro Azul im Einzelspieler. *[[Habe Waffe, reise gern|'Habe Waffe, reise gern']] Beende alle Bandenverstecke in einer einzigen öffentlichen Sitzung im Freien Modus. Kategorie:Unbewohnte Orte Kategorie:Bandenverstecke Kategorie:Schatz-Fundorte